


The Boy Who Touches Death

by LittleRedRoamingWolf (TwistedMetalTrees)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, BAMF Stiles, Demigods, Familiars, Isaac is really smart, Jennifer Blake is the Darach, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, Kinda, Lydia Is A Lawyer, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Oni, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police Officer Derek Hale, Protective Jackson, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, drifter Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedMetalTrees/pseuds/LittleRedRoamingWolf
Summary: “What is your name?” He asked, pulling her head into his lap.“Julia, Julia Baccari.” The woman rasped, blood leaking from pale lips. She would not live because of her wounds. She would not live because Stiles would sacrifice her to his patron. It was what he always did. It was a mercy after all.Stiles walks a darkened path between life, death, and the void that spans between the mortal plane and the one of the gods.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one of two longer Teen Wolf stories that I'm working on publishing. Obviously this one got posted first. It's a concept that I've been toying with and I'm super excited to write it.

Stiles sat at the back of the bus, watching the world outside whirl past in a blur of green. Northern California was beautiful. Stiles planned on getting off long enough to sleep in an actual bed and get a hot meal at some fast food restaurant in the next town the bus stopped at before leaving again in a different direction once morning came. Hopefully it wouldn’t let those who were on his tail catch up too much.

The werewolves hunting him were a persistent group made of Alpha wolves who had somehow come together to form a pack. Stiles wasn’t sure how it all worked out for them, he had never met an Alpha who was any good at taking orders no matter how sensible the orders were.

Stiles watched as the bus slowed enough for the blur of the forest around them to turn into distinguishable shapes of trees and telephone poles. There was a house every once in a while, until they made a left turn and actually entered the town. It was a small place, Stiles figured that everyone probably knew everything about everyone else and knew that living in a place like this would drive him to insanity. He lived for the anonymity of the road, the way that he could hide who he was and what he’d done from everyone he met and didn’t have to worry about them trying to control him or hurt him.

Subconsciously he fingered the amulet he wore, it was a simple looking thing, made from pressed metal with Nordic runes burned into it and hung from a thick cord that hung down to his gladiolus. Such a simple looking thing that held so much power. The bus slowed even further as it pulled in front of a small police station and finally came to a halt. Stiles grabbed his book bag and stood to exit. It felt good to walk off the bus after sitting for so long, his legs ached from being cramped in the little seat and he decided that walking to the nearest motel would be good for him.

He was walking for close to five minutes when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up all the sudden. Something was watching him. Casually he used magic to untie his shoe so that he could kneel down to retie it. It was one of the oldest tricks in the book and didn’t normally work for most humans who used it but Stiles wasn’t completely human anymore. Hadn’t been in years since the curse took into effect.

He didn’t see anyone actually watching him, in fact, he didn’t see anyone at all which was the most unnerving part. Sure, it was close to nine at night, but there was absolutely no movement anywhere. Not wind in the trees, people behind curtains, no nocturnal creatures out for a stroll, nothing. The next thing he noticed was that the crickets had stopped chirping meaning it was as silent as it was still. Stiles stood abruptly and spun around to recheck his surroundings.

 Anyone who wasn’t as experienced or smart as he was would have started running back towards the police station in hopes of finding someone. Stiles wasn’t stupid or inexperienced. He knew that whatever was watching him wouldn’t care if there were innocent people hurt while it tried to get him and that if it did it wouldn’t stop waiting and that he couldn’t be around people all the time. It was always best to get the pissing contests over with before the opponent thought he was a coward anyways.

“Come on out. I know you’re there.” Stiles called loudly and the only answer he got was a small rustle of bushes to his left. Stiles let out a bark of laughter and looked to his right.

“Clever.” A woman’s voice called out and its owner appeared where he was looking moments later. She was slightly older than him, probably mid-twenties or at least that was the projection she was giving. She could have been in her eighties and only be pretending to be in her mid-twenties. Druids had a tendency to be vain like that, especially female druids.  She was a Dark Druid if her aura read correctly, they didn’t always so he knew he couldn’t rely on that completely, which wasn’t entirely dangerous depending on how many people she’d killed already.

“You don’t survive as long as I have without learning a few tricks.” Stiles shot back with a twisted grin.

“I’m sure you don’t. I’ve never met one of your kind that wasn’t clever but that was nearly a decade ago. There are so few of you now.” The Darach bemoaned with a fake pout. Stiles rolled his eyes. She might think she knew what he was but people very rarely guessed right on any of their attempts. Usually he had to give them hints, lead them to the correct answer or, sometimes when he was feeling nasty or if he didn’t like the person, he would lead the inquirer on a merry little goose chase before leaving without giving them any real answers.

“Like I haven’t heard that one before.” He muttered, shifting his backpack on his shoulder while he waited for her to get around to what she wanted.

He had a pretty good idea, sacrificing his kind would be a major power boost to any magic user so it wouldn’t shock him if she tried to cut his heart out or something. The Darach seemed to realize he wasn’t falling for this trick either and let a playful smirk form on her lips.

“Shall we get this started?” She asked and Stiles shrugged.

“Would be nice. I’d like to sleep in a bed tonight if that’s okay with you.” He said nonchalantly.

The Darach’s smirk fell and she morphed from a human brunette to a pale, bald looking thing that made Stiles glad he had hair. She was about to lunge at him when a sleek black Camaro came flying down the road towards them and she turned and ran. Stiles rolled his neck as the tension eased from his body and he turned to continue down the road in search of a place to sleep. The tension returned when the Camaro pulled up beside him and two wolves left it to approach Stiles.

“Hey!” A gruff voice said and Stiles let out an overly dramatic sigh because he could and turned to face the wolves.

“Look, didn’t really need your help cause, seriously a dark druid? I’ve dealt with plenty of those but you know what I deal with more? Werewolves, I mean you guys seem to breed like rabbits. So, let’s get this whole exchange out of the way before it even begins. No, I am not human, no, you cannot know what I am. I don’t need any help with anything and, no, I’m not sticking around long. I’m literally just in town for the night and maybe breakfast if there’s something open before the first bus leaves. Done? Done. Good. Bye.” Stiles said before turning back towards the motel and starting to walk again. He rolled his eyes to the starless sky when he heard the Alpha GrowlTM.

“Three, two.” Stile muttered under his breath and spun in time to see the wolf bounce off of an invisible barrier that Stiles had embedded into his aura. The wolf was in its beta form and snarled at him when it had trouble standing.

“Why do wolves always try that? I mean, it’s like the werewolf transformation cuts your IQ into little tiny pieces. Did you think that if I could take a Darach that I somehow couldn’t handle an Alpha wolf? Or did you think with your emotions? Because that is what leads to a lot of bad decisions like buying a new album of music because you liked _one_ song and then deciding that you don’t actually like the band after all or even getting a second helping of curly fries because their your favorite food in the whole wide world and then getting sick because you ate way too much grease to survive the heat outside the diner. Yeah, wouldn’t suggest getting more than one helping of Auntie May’s Home Fried Curly Fries in Alabama in the summer, it tastes great going down, not so much coming back up. Thinking with your emotions isn’t a good idea is the point I’m trying to make.” Stiles rambled as the Alpha continued to growl lowly at him. The other wolf looked like he was confused by Stiles which Stiles understood, he was an acquired taste that didn’t stick around long enough to get used to.

“Can you just shut up!” The Alpha exploded and Stiles went quiet for about two seconds.

“Well someone’s a Sourwolf.” He said petulantly. The Alpha let out a loud snarl and threw his hands up before getting up off the ground and storming back to the driver’s side of the Camaro.

“Just, uh, make sure you’re out of town by noon tomorrow.” The beta said before sliding into the passenger’s side and shutting the door. The Camaro sped away from the curb and Stiles cocked a brow at its retreating form. Maybe he’d stick around for a couple days. Just to show that he couldn’t be bossed around by a couple of werewolves.

 

Derek stalked into the Halfmoon Diner at lunchtime to see a familiar person sitting at the bar. The hobo from last night was sitting in the middle of the counter with a plate of what smelt like a Philly Steak and Cheese and curly fries while chatting away with Deputy Parrish about different places he had supposedly been. Jordan Parrish was listening intently as the hobo yammered away. Derek grit his teeth and walked up to the cashier.

“Here for the usual?” Susan, the co-owner and usual cashier of the diner, asked with her sweet smile. Derek tried to return it but was sure that he had failed.

“Of course.” He said, face returning to its usual frown. Susan nodded and called back to her husband.

“Ricky! Those Full Moon Specials ready yet?” There was clattering from behind the window before Richard pushed a large plastic bag through the partition. Susan grabbed it and passed it to Derek who swiped his card and headed for the door. Before he left he stopped and turned around.

“Hobo, I will see you at the SBI later if you plan on sticking around.” He said before leaving. Isaac was waiting outside in the Camaro with a worried look on his face. Derek shot him a gentle smile.

“Damn hobo doesn’t know how to leave. Told him that he’d better report to the station later if he was sticking around.” Derek said ruffling the younger werewolf’s hair. Isaac frowned.

“Because he saw the Darach?” Isaac asked and Derek nodded.

“Partially. Mostly because the Darach seems interested in him and I’ll need information to keep her away from him.” Derek said and Isaac nodded, satisfied.

“He seemed to be able to take care of himself. I wonder what he is, I’ve never heard of anything with a barrier built into their aura.” Isaac said as Derek pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main street of the town.

The SBI or Supernatural Bureau of Investigation, was in charge of making sure that all non-humans were following the law. It would have been impossible for a human police officer to keep a werewolf in its beta form under control long enough to arrest it so it was Derek’s job as Captain to run the SBI office in Beacon Hills and keep everyone safe from the Supernatural criminals. Derek pulled his Camaro into the parking spot that was labeled ‘Captain’.

 Isaac left the car first, carrying the large bag that contained everyone’s lunch. Derek let his head hit the back of his chair. Something told him that the damn hobo wasn’t going to follow instructions so instead of getting out of the car he started the engine and pulled back out of his parking spot. He returned to the dinner where the hobo was still sitting at the counter but Deputy Parrish had left.

“Come on, you need to give a statement.” Derek said grabbing the hobo by the arm and hauling him to his feet. So he was able to touch the hobo if he had no intention to harm said hobo. Derek filed the information away for further reference.

“I was going to come in. I’m not stupid enough to get SBI angry with me.” The hobo grumbled sullenly. Derek didn’t answer, just slammed two twenties down beside the register and manhandled the hobo out of the dinner towards his car.

“Get in.” Derek said sharply shoving the hobo towards the passenger side door.

“Enforcer Brutality, that’s what this is.” The hobo said and Derek raised an eyebrow.

“Get in before I put you in the back.” Derek countered. The hobo shot him a dirty look but climbed into the car. Derek let a smirk grace his lips as he rounded the car but his face was once more emotionless when he slid into the driver’s seat.

 

Stiles sat in an uncomfortable chair beside a metal desk that had definitely seen better days. The Sourwolf SBI officer who had brought him in was standing a few feet away talking in hushed voices with another SBI officer, this one female. Stiles didn’t hide the fact that he was ogling the Sourwolf who had brought him in, the man was sex on legs in his uniform. They seemed to come to an agreement and the Sourwolf walked over to where Stiles was sitting

“I’m going to need your ID.” He said towering over Stiles. Stiles raised an eyebrow and dug his tattered wallet out of his backpack and passed the worn ID over. Sourwolf took it over to a scanner and scanned it before returning to the desk and sitting down at the computer.

“Says here your species is ‘Classified’. I’m going to need to know it.” Sourwolf said raising one of his eyebrows and leveling Stiles with a stare that would have made lesser beings quiver in fear. Stiles wasn’t a lesser being.

“Classified means classified. If you don’t already know, you don’t get to know.” Stiles said cockily. The Sourwolf’s brows furrowed and the grip he had on the mouse probably left indents

“I don’t believe that you understand how dangerous this Dark Druid that you encountered last night is. She has already sacrificed four virgins and we are no closer to catching her.” The Sourwolf said shortly. Stiles stole a quick glance at his name tag. Hale. It was a familiar name, almost everyone knew about Talia Hale who had been one of the leaders in the Supernatural Right Movement thirty years ago. Stiles wasn’t sure if they were related

“Look. I would have been just fine last night without interference. I’m classified for a reason. A very good reason.” Stiles said leaning back and then because he was a curious little shit he asked

“Any relation to Talia Hale by any chance Enforcer Hale?” The Sourwolf’s bushy eyebrows seemed to try to merge into one big eyebrow with how hard the enforcer was glaring at him

“She’s my mother.” He said shortly and went back to his computer and typed a few things.

“She must be proud that her son is an Enforcer.” Stiles said poking to see if he could find a sore spot. Hale ignored him in favor of asking him to tell him everything that had been said between Stiles and the Darach last night. Stiles did, leaving out the fact that the Darach thought she knew what he was. The Enforcer typed everything up as he spoke and then printed it off for Stiles to sign. As he slammed the paper and pen down the Sourwolf spoke again

“I am not an Enforcer, I am the Captain.” Sourwolf said before stalking away towards an office. Stiles watched him go for several reasons. To see if he was telling the truth. To see where he was going exactly because Stiles was a nosey little shit. And mostly to watch the Sourwolf’s ass as he walked away. Werewolves were so lucky, they could eat all the greasy food they wanted and still not gain any weight. That ass was so fine you could bounce a quarter off it and Stiles decided then and there he was going to stick around a little longer and help with the Darach problem. If only to see that ass a bit more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/30/19 Edit - Changed the type of animal. Fixed some grammar and spelling mistakes

Derek knew he could technically be arrested for stalking. Following the hobo around wasn’t the smartest of ideas but Derek was almost out of options. It had been two weeks since the last time the Darach had been spotted, two weeks since the hobo came into town. Derek knew that whatever the hobo was it was dangerous. Not only had the hobo taken up residence in the rougher part of town, he had seemingly taken over the rougher part of town. Crime rates in the area had gone down, the supernatural population that lived in the area seemed to settle and some of the tension that had been building between the humans and the non-humans in town seemed to ease out. It made Derek’s job easier even if Derek wouldn’t admit it. A knock on the passenger's window startled Derek out of his thoughts and he turned to see the hobo standing there with a grin on his face and a bag of greasy take out from Halfmoon. Derek unlocked the doors and the hobo slid inside.

“I figured you’d be hungry. Noticed you didn’t eat lunch because you were too busy staking out my current living facilities.” The hobo said passing the bag over. Derek raised an eyebrow at the younger man before peering into the bag. It was a halfmoon special, two fully loaded burgers with both bacon and eggs on the burgers, a large portion of fries, and a container of apple pie.

“I wasn’t sure what type of pie you liked so I went with apple. Cause you know, everyone likes apple even if it’s just a little. It’s not my favorite. That would be this pie they used to make in my hometown called Sweet Dreams Pie. Everyone knew the recipe but the only people who could make it properly was my mum and me. We used a bit of magic in it to make it taste a certain way. Of course, the magic was completely harmless. Just alters the taste of the blackberries we used.” The hobo rambled.

“Do you ever shut up?” Derek cut in and the hobo blinked

“Nope. Not really. I spend most my time alone so I tend to talk too much when I find someone who’ll listen. I can try to be quiet but usually that only lasts for about five minutes. Ten if you’re lucky.” The hobo said and Derek rolled his eyes.

“What’s your name again?” Derek asked and the hobo grinned

“My full name is Mieczyslaw Genim Kowalczyk but no one ever calls me that because no one ever can pronounce it. I go by Stiles which is a longer story that I don’t feel like sharing so yeah. I couldn’t even pronounce my real name when I was a kid and I speak Polish fluently.” The hobo rambled and Derek cut him off by shoving the container of curly fries his way. They ate in silence and Stiles slipped back out of the car once he was done with the fries

“Just so you know, I’ve had to keep at least five different groups from fucking with your car. Next time you decide to follow me home, try something less flashy and more rusty.” Stiles said before shutting the door and walking off down the road towards the trailer that he was staying in. Derek finished off the second burger and started the car up. As he pulled away from the curb he missed Stiles turning back towards him and mutter a spell.

 

Stiles was half asleep when someone knocked on the door of the trailer he was staying in. Blearily, Stiles peered at the neon numbers of the alarm clock and saw that it was 4:27 and he had gotten only two and a half hours or so of sleep. The knocking started up again, this time seeming more like someone pounding

“Coming damn it.” Stiles called flicking the light on so that he didn’t run into anything. He opened the door to find two human police officers at the door

“Can I help you?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m Sheriff Stilinski and this is Deputy Parrish. We have some questions about a disturbance that happened two doors down about half an hour ago.” The man in front said and Stiles groaned. Those damn neighbors were probably fighting again. Or fucking on the front steps, either was an option with them.

“Look, I have no idea what you’re talking about I literally just woke up.” Stiles said. The sheriff glanced down at Stiles’ state of undress, he was just wearing a pair of low hanging black sleep pants and his pendant.

“I can see that. We still need to ask some questions.” The Sheriff said and Stiles let out a puff of air.

“Yeah, come on in. I’ll make some coffee.” Stiles said stepping back and allowing the two in. As Stiles started on the coffee, he watched Parrish look at his stacks of books.

“I didn’t think you’d been in town long enough to collect this much.” The deputy mused and Stiles shrugged

“I have an expansion spell on my bag. It allows me to carry a rather large collection of books and stuff that would normally take a lot of space. Kinda like those dimensional cubes that are big right now.” Stiles said with a shrug. The sheriff let out a low whistle

“Must have cost you a lot to get that.” Sheriff Stilinski said and Stiles shrugged.

“I knew the person who did it rather well so it didn’t cost as much as you would think.” He said as the tea kettle whistled. Stiles poured the hot water over the instant coffee that was in each cup and handed them out

“So, what have the infamous Edison couple done this time?” Stiles asked and the two officers shared a look

“They were caught fornicating on the grass in front of their trailer. This doesn’t seem to surprise you though.” Deputy Parrish said slowly. Stiles shrugged

“Not really. It was just a matter of time until the police were called again. They have sex outside at least once every other week. I think they think we’re jealous but most the time everyone just ignores them.” Stiles said taking a sip of his coffee. The sheriff’s eyebrows seemed to be trying to meld with his hair and Stiles gave him a grin that said he wished he was joking.

“That’s terrifying. I definitely do not wish to see that man’s junk again.” Parrish said and Stiles laughed.

“Yeah, it’s rather wrinkly but I think that’s what happens when you’re in your fifties.” He said amused. Stiles and the officers talked for several more minutes before they had to leave to go to the next house. Stiles wished them luck, the next neighbor that they would be visiting had a nasty habit of answering the door with a baseball bat swinging. As he cleaned up the coffee that only Parrish had drunk Stiles wondered about the sheriff. His mother had always said his father was dead but something about that man’s aura had been so familiar. It was almost like looking at his own aura in twenty years. It could have been wishful thinking; Stiles’ stepfather had always been a good man but he had treated Stiles like he was on the fringes of their family.

Deciding that he was far too awake to go back to sleep, Stiles changed into a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt before heading out for a walk. He weaved through the back streets of Beacon Hills lost in thought until he heard some sort of animal yelp.

“Stupid bitch!” A man yelled and Stiles turned into an alley to see a man kicking a tiny creature that gave another cry of pain.

“HEY!” Stiles shouted starting towards the man at a jog. The man took one look at Stiles and took off in the other direction. Stiles let him go, more concerned about the creature that he had been kicking. Stiles couldn’t tell if it was a cat or a very small dog from where he was but it was incredibly small. Once he got closer he could see that it was a fluffy ginger kitten that was soaked to the bone, and Stiles couldn’t get over how small she was. He could probably pick her up and hold her with both his hands cupped and still have a bit of wiggle room.

“Hey girl. Such a pretty little thing.” Stiles cooed holding his hand out for her to sniff. She pressed into his hand with a small mew and a shiver and Stiles cooed

“That’s a good girl. So sweet.” He murmured running his hands over her. She didn’t look like she was too hurt though her side was tender from the way she stumbled away from him when he touched it.

“Come on dear, let’s get you back to my place.” He murmured scooping her up in his arms gently. By the time he got back to the trailer it was close to six. After wrapping her up in a towel to dry her off, he pulled the phone book that had come with the trailer out of its place where it kept the table from doing its dangerous wobble in order to looked up a vet’s office.

“McCall Animal Hospital? Damn this town is small if that’s the only vet’s office here.” He muttered but called anyways.

“McCall Animal Hospital, my name is Kira, how may we help you?” A chipper voice said and Stiles sighed

“Hi, I got a kitten and would like to get it checked out?” Stiles said leaving out how he had gotten the creature. He figured that it would be better to explain that in person. That way the doc couldn’t think that he was the abuser and he could explain how he would never leave an animal to get hurt

“Alright, Dr. McCall has an opening at seven if that’s alright with you.” The woman on the other end of the line said and Stiles confirmed that it was just fine. The receptionist asked for his name and the animal’s name and he explained to her that he hadn’t named the kitten yet and gave her his to keep the appointment. Hanging up he glanced over at the kitten and wiggled his eyebrows.

“I’m going to need some supplies for you it seems. Some toys and food at least.” He said. The kitten sat with her head cocked and then turned around and attempted to climb onto the couch, failed and decided that Stile’s discarded red hoodie was a good enough place to take a nap. Stiles smiled at her when she shot him a look that clearly said ‘you better not want this because it’s mine now’.

“Yeah, you’re right. It’s way too early to go shopping. We’ve gotta leave in less than an hour though so I’m going to take a shower. Don’t claw up anything.” He said before making his way into the bathroom. As he showered, he wondered how he was going to get his new pet to the vets without a car. Then the solution presented itself in the way of a very persistent Sourwolf.

  
Derek wasn’t sure how Stiles had gotten his cell phone number. But somehow the pest had and had even managed to rope Derek into taking a kitten that he had found to the vets since the kid didn’t have a car. Derek told himself he just wanted to see if he could arrest whoever had dumped the kitten for animal abuse. It had nothing to do with the fact that Stiles had asked him for a favor.

“Alright so none of his ribs are broken but there is some bruising along them so he’ll have to be careful when playing.” Dr. McCall said cheerfully.

“He? I thought it was a she.” Stiles said blushing. Dr. McCall chuckled

“Nope. Definitely a male Maine Coon kitten. He’s about seven weeks which is early to be away from his mom in my opinion but there won’t be any growth problems. I prefer to tell my clients that they should wait for the kitten to be about eight to nine weeks due to social and emotional problems. Usually when a kitten is removed from its mother and littermates early it causes separation anxiety.” He explained. Stiles nodded

“Alright. So, is there anything I should look out for? Shouldn’t he get a bunch of shots?” Stiles asked and Dr. McCall nodded

“I’ll be giving him his first round of shots today but he should come back in a few weeks for more. I’ll give you a sheet with when he should get his shots so you don’t get confused. There aren’t really any health issues with this particular breed. They do get rather large but they also can be taught to walk on a leash like a dog. Other than that, you should be good for now but feel free to call if you have any questions or anything happens.” Dr. McCall said. Derek had been amazed at the fact that the vet had been giving the shots to the wiggly kitten while talking, he hadn’t thought that anyone would have been able to wrangle an animal long enough to give it three shots without having to at least pause in what he was saying. Once all the shots were administered, Stiles scooped the kitten up and nodded to the vet. When they went to pay Derek passed over his card before Stiles could get his own out. Stiles got a mischievous twinkle in his eye but didn’t say anything.

“Alright, we just need a name for our records. Have you thought of one yet?” The receptionists, a Kitsune by the name of Kira if Derek remembered correctly, asked sweetly.

“Hermes, like the Greek god.” Stiles said and Kira nodded typing the name in.

“Alright you’re here’s your shot schedule and we just need to set up your next appointment before you leave.” Kira said. Derek listened as Stiles made another appointment for Hermes to get his next round of shots before following the other man out of the clinic. The ride back to Stile’s trailer was quiet and Stiles climbed out without much fuss. Before he shut the door, he turned and said

“Thanks for taking us. I’ll find another way to the rest of the appointments, no doubt you’re very busy Mr. Captain sir.” Stiles said cheekily. Derek rolled his eyes and was able to keep the smirk off his face long enough for Stiles to shut the car door and make it up the steps to his trailer’s front door. Derek pulled away from the trailer park and shook his head

“I’ll figure you out eventually.” He muttered before heading towards his apartment to shower before heading into work at the SBI office. He had already called to say he was going to be late, he didn’t need to add any more fuel to the rumor mill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Not sure when I'll get another chapter written because I'm getting close to the end of my fall 1 class and I need to study not to mention I'm being pulled in so many directions with my writing. Like I've said before, this story is hard to write because it's nearly completley AU and yeah. I have trouble with that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! So here's Chapter three. All shiny and new. I thought it would take me longer to write this chapter because I had so much trouble writing the first two but this chapter and chapter four pretty much wrote themselves. If you missed the note, please reread chapter two as I changed the dog stiles gets to a cat named Hermes.

Stiles watched Hermes wander the little patch of grass that was slowly dying in front of his trailer. It had been a quiet day so far but Stiles wasn’t convinced that it was going to stay that way. The Darach had been too quiet for far too long. He had a feeling in his gut, something he had learned not to ignore

“Hermes, come on.” He said pulling the lead he had attached to the kitten. The kitten ignored him so he shook the bag of treats that he had brought out. He was still teaching the kitten to listen to him and for the most part it was going well. He’d had Hermes for two weeks now, been in town for twice that. It was odd, being in one place for this long. He just hoped everything blew over soon or he would be forced to leave before the Darach was gone. A month was long enough for him to stick in one place, he was pushing it staying any longer. Hermes rushed over to him and he fed the kitten a treat from his hand which was another thing he was training Hermes to do properly. Scooping the kitten up he tucked the guy into his hood.

“Time to make our rounds. Gotta keep the neighborhood safe and all that shit.” He said grabbing his bag and tucking the treats into it. Hermes licked his ear and Stiles grinned. As he walked, he hummed and thought about the day ahead of him. He would do his rounds, make sure that the human and supernatural neighbors were getting along for the most part before heading into town and checking out the bookstore. After that he would get lunch at the Halfmoon Diner and walk back home a different route. He had been following this routine for the past week, hoping that it would catch the Darach’s attention. It hadn’t so far but with the feeling in his gut he knew it would today. He was walking the empty road towards town when he felt Hermes hunker down in his hood as if he had caught the scent of something. Stiles stopped and did a spin but didn’t see anything out of place.

“Come out, come out wherever you are.” Stiles called in a fake sing song voice. The wind picked up and then the Darach appeared in front of him in the middle of the road. Stiles raised an eyebrow

“I’m not amused little witch. You have cost me my ritual.” The Darach snarled and Stiles laughed

“I didn’t cost you anything. You decided that you’d rather have me than the power sacrificing on a fivefold knot would give you. Then you realized I’m not easily trapped right? The SBI was watching me a little too closely for your likings. Right?” Stiles said lightly. The Darach roared, the image of the beautiful woman dropping

“I will have your soul!” She roared sending a flock of birds scattering from the nearby trees. Stiles took a step back, not expecting it to escalate so quickly. The Darach started to shift, her skin bulging and then deflating as she changed her shape. Her arms elongated, claws sprouted from each finger. Stiles watched as she morphed from a humanoid to a more distorted figure that moved like a gorilla

“And you’ve finally gone around the bend. There’s no coming back from that form Dearie.” Stiles said in a fake Scottish brogue. The creature in front of him roared a challenge and Stiles sighed

“From earth we come and to earth we all go. From the rivers of high to the fires below. In times of peace and in battles of war. Take from each a little more.” He murmured before summoning his staff and cloak. The cloak settled over what he was wearing as little more than a shadowy image but the ash staff was solid in his hand. The large black obsidian stone that sat at the tip glowed with a crimson light from deep within it. The creature that had once been a Darach charged and Stiles countered by throwing shards of black light at it. The light made a high-pitched scream as it shot through the air and when it struck the creature it left blistering wounds across its torso. The creature faltered and Stiles went to finish the fight by having the asphalt incase the creature’s hands and feet. The creature didn’t seem to like that, ripping itself free and charging again. It was too close to shoot again so Stiles sidestepped the attack and swiped at it with the staff severing one of its arms. The creature crashed to the ground, the form flickering before shifting to a young woman. She lay panting, bleeding out from one arm and Stiles kneeled down beside her

“What is your name?” He asked, pulling her head into his lap.

“Julia, Julia Baccari.” The woman rasped, blood leaking from pale lips. She would not live because of her wounds. She would not live because Stiles would sacrifice her to his patron. It was what he always did. It was a mercy after all.

“Sleep now Julia. Slide into the darkness and become one with the earth. From earth we come and to earth we all go. From the rivers of high to the fires below. In times of peace and in battles of war. Take from each a little more.” He said. Her eyes, which had been dark with pain, spaced out as she passed from the world, the tension in her remaining limbs eased as she finally died. Stiles grasped his amulet and gave it a kiss, feeling the brief flash of warmth showing that his patron was pleased with her gift. Stiles let the cloak fade and closed the dead woman’s eyes. He climbed to his feet and pulled Hermes out of his hoodie’s hood to check the kitten over. At first glance Hermes seemed fine but Stiles found the fur over his heart to be silver where it had been white. His patron had liked Stiles’ new familiar and had bound the kitten to Stiles

“Looks like you won’t be getting any bigger then.” Stiles murmured pressing a kiss to the kitten’s nose. Hermes batted at Stiles’ face and Stiles tucked him back into his hood. He fished out his phone and checked it only to find that using his second form had fried to things circuits and the thing was now little more than an expensive paperweight.

“I always fry these things when I shift. I really need to figure out how to stop that.” He muttered, tucking the phone back into his pocket and looking up and down the road. He was trying to figure out what to do with the body, he couldn’t just leave it there after all, when two SBI and three patrol cars sped up with their sirens blaring. Captain Sourwolf climbed out of the lead car, gun in hand, and Stiles put his hands in the air

“Took care of your Darach problem.” He called as three more SBI enforcers climbed out of the cars

“Fuck. We were hoping to take her alive.” The woman beside Captain Sourwolf swore. Stiles shrugged as the Captain stalked forwards and grabbed him by the back of his neck

“Come on. We’ll escort you back to the station.” Sourwolf snarled and Stiles wondered what the fuck was his problem. Not the Darach anymore.

 

Erica had never seen someone as puny looking as the kid stare down Derek. The kid must have balls of steel for them not to be shriveling up into his guts with the glare that Derek was leveling his way

“How did you kill the Darach.” Derek asked, his words taking on a harsh growl. The kid leaned back and shrugged

“Classified. Look, I would love to sit here all day and talk but I was only sticking around long enough to help with the Darach. I’ve gotta hit the road, spread the love. I’m sure you understand.” The kid said with a cocky grin. Erica frowned when Derek stood, chair skittering back with a screech. She thought that he was going to hit the kid which would have been a huge no-no but instead he turned and walked out of the interrogation room.

“Can I have my cat back?” The kid asked as the door slammed shut

“He’s quite a charmer.” Erica commented falling into step beside Derek. He only grunted and shoved the file into her hands

“See that he’s released at the end of our forty-eight-hour holding period and not a minute less.” Derek said and Erica raised an eyebrow

“On what grounds? We can’t just hold him without telling him why.” She said and Derek sighed

“We’re investigating whether or not he killed the Darach in self-defense like he claims or not.” Derek said and Erica frowned

“Are we? Investigating whether it was self-defense?” She asked and he shook his head

“I doubt he went out looking for a fight. The Darach was hellbent on killing him so it was more than likely self-defense.” Derek said and Erica frowned confused

“Then why are we holding him?” She asked and Derek stopped

“Because I have a feeling, he knows more than he’s saying. He’s dangerous and I don’t like it.” Derek said and Erica grinned

“You like him. He pushes back and you like it. You don’t want him to leave.” She said realizing her boss’s true intentions. It had been a while since there had been any good gossip about the Alpha wolf. He was usually the one catching the rest of them with their pants down, sometimes literally, so it was nice to be able to return the favor. Derek’s ears went red and his scowl deepened

“I have a feeling he’s going to bring something far worse than a Darach to this town.” Derek growled before stalking away. Erica chuckled and tapped the folder on her chin

“Yeah, like you getting laid.” She murmured before hurrying to spread the gossip.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, as promised, chapter four. Enjoy!

Lydia Martin looked around the dinky little SBI office where her client was being held.

“Really Stiles.” She muttered before stepping up to the front desk where a man and woman were chatting.

“Excuses me, I’m here to see my client.” She said interrupting their conversation. The man was young, about her age with curly brown hair and big doe eyes.

“Who are you?” The woman asked clearly angry for being interrupted

“My name is Lydia Martin as in Martin and Whittemore. I’m here for my client, Mieczyslaw Kowalczyk whom you are holding for absolutely no reason.” She said passing the woman a business card. The woman took it blinking

“Who?” She asked and Lydia rolled her eyes

“Stiles. I’m here for Stiles.” She said exasperated. The woman perked up

“Oh shit, you’re the person he called.” She said before hurrying around the desk

“Of course. I’m his lawyer. What is the reason for holding my client?” She said as the woman led her further into the office.

“Captain said to investigate whether it was self-defense or not.” The woman said and Lydia rolled her eyes again.

“Really? I would have thought you would be grateful for Stiles. From what I gather you were lacking when it came to catching the Darach.” Lydia said and the woman flushed in anger. Lydia watched in satisfaction as she clenched her fists that had sprouted claws.

“Yeah? Well we don’t have a lot of enforcers here.” She snapped and Lydia gave a fake sympathetic hum

“Then you really shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth. I’ll stop you here.” Lydia said pulling some paperwork out of her briefcase

“Here’s the forms stating that you are to release my client if you are not charging him. And if you decide to charge him on some bogus charges I will be filing for a lawsuit against this office for unlawful imprisonment. You have ten minutes to bring Stiles to me.” Lydia said handing the paperwork over. The woman took it and huffed

“Yes ma’am.” She said and Lydia heard the words ‘prissy bitch’ as the woman walked away. With a smirk on her face, Lydia looked around the station. It was set up like a police station, with lots of desks in the bullpen and a row of cells for holding. Since there weren’t any people in these cells, she figured they probably were the equivalent of the human’s drunk tanks and the more dangerous prisoners were held further back. It took the woman seven and a half minutes to bring Stiles out and they were followed by a man with Captain stripes and a scowl. Stiles grinned when he saw her and she let a fond smile form on her lips.

“My goddess on earth. Good to see you Lyds.” Stiles said taking his bag from the female officer

“You can pick you cat up from McCall’s vet.” The woman said sourly and Stiles grinned at her

“Damn right I will.” He said stretching. Lydia made sure to walk behind him, a habit she had picked up to keep his back covered. After all, they shared a patron goddess and she would not be happy if her favorite pet was injured. Once they were outside the station Lydia slid into the passenger seat of a blue jeep and Stiles slid into the drivers.

“I missed Roscoe. Such a shame I had to leave him behind.” Stiles said starting the jeep up. Lydia rolled her eyes

“When did you get a cat?” She asked and Stiles pulled out of the parking lot

“Found Hermes in an alley. The Goddess blessed him this morning to tie him to me as my familiar.” Stiles said and Lydia felt a smidgen of worry ease out of her. If Stiles was granted a familiar then he had someone looking out for his back.

“Alright. Jackson says you owe him.” Lydia said passing Stiles a fat envelope. Stiles didn’t take his eyes off the road and waved it away

“In the glove compartment please. I’m guessing it’s a new identity? I thought he wasn’t going to be able to get that for me for another few months.” Stiles said turning into a small square building that had a mural of different animals on the front. Stiles pulled into a parking spot near the door.

“Wait here for me. I’ll be right back.” Stiles said. Lydia watched him enter the building before pulling her phone out

**To Jackson: Jailbird is free. Has package. Picking up his new familiar.**

It was a few seconds before Jackson replied

**From Jackson: k. 2 fake bus tickets bought with old name. Giving to 2 hobos**

Lydia looked up from her phone to see Stiles exit the vets with a little orange cat in his arm.

“Alright. What’s the plan?” Stiles asked reaching past her to pull the envelope out of the glove compartment. Inside was a stack of bills, a new SBI license, a new driver’s license, registration in a new name, social security card and anything else Stiles would need.

“Well Jackson is currently sending your old identity out on the buses so we are going to meet him at a diner called the Halfmoon. From there you are going to go east while we continue to lay a false trail south. We’ll meet up again in Las Vegas and regroup.” Lydia said and Stiles nodded along.

“Alright. Let’s get lunch before we split though, it’s been far too long since I’ve caught up on the office gossip.” Stiles said tucking everything back into the envelope and shoving it under the driver’s seat. The kitten was deposited in Lydia’s lap as Stiles started up the jeep and pulled out of the parking lot.

 

Cora was in the middle of painting when her phone buzzed

**From Reyes: Come get your brother. He’s being a terror at the station.**

**To Reyes: OMW**

She plopped her brush into the water bucket and pulled her apron off. After making sure there was no paint in her hair or on her face she climbed into her yellow punch-buggy and headed towards the SBI station. She found Isaac hiding at the welcome desk with Boyd

“What happened?” She asked with a sigh.

“Remember that hobo that came around a month ago and your brother got obsessed? Turns out he has a girlfriend.” Isaac said and Cora rolled her eyes.

“Alright, I’ll take him to lunch. Where is he?” She asked popping a piece of gum into her mouth.

“Supervising Erica who is supposed to be tracking down the law firm that the girlfriend works for.” Boyd said and Cora headed to the bullpen. Derek saw her and his shoulders relaxed slightly

“Come on big brother. I’m taking you to lunch at the Halfmoon.” Cora said and Derek frowned

“I have work to do.” He grumbled but he shifted towards his office. Cora followed to make sure he was grabbing his coat

“We’re taking my car.” He said grabbing his keys. Cora didn’t argue, the Camaro was in much better condition than her bug and she always enjoyed riding in it.

“Alright let’s go.” She said with a grin. Derek grumbled something about pesky siblings. Cora waited until they were halfway to the diner to start the interrogation

“So the guy you liked had a girlfriend, huh?” She said before blowing a bubble. Derek’s hands tightened on the steering wheel

“I didn’t have a crush on him. He’s dangerous. He was able to defeat a Darach who had been doing ritualistic killings without any help.” Derek growled out. Cora raised an eyebrow

“But was he your type?” She asked and watched as her brother tensed for a few seconds before exhaling and releasing part of the tension

“Yeah. He was my type.” He grumbled and Cora popped her bubble

“Alright. So maybe a little crush on him then.” She said and watched in satisfaction as he rolled his eyes.

“Maybe. I need to stop letting you talk to my betas.” He said with a sigh. As they pulled onto the road with the diner he frowned. There was a car on its side off the side of the road.

“Holy shit.” Cora murmured as another car was lifted by a figure and tossed down the street only to crash into a shimmery black barrier. Derek carefully pulled off the road and reached for his holster

“Stay in the car Cora.” He said climbing out. She didn’t need to be told twice and watched him jog towards the commotion. He shouted something, probably that he was an SBI officer and the figure that had tossed the car turned towards him and let out a deafening roar. Derek didn’t seem fazed but instead lifted his gun and fired off two rounds into the guy’s chest. Cora expected the guy to drop, instead the guy stayed standing, roared again, and took off away from the commotion. Feeling it was safe, Cora clamored out of the car. The smell of blood was thick in the air and clogged her nose. She coughed before rushing forwards. There was a man on the ground, bleeding from ragged gashes across his chest. Without thinking Cora kneeled beside him and started stanching the bloodflow. All around her first responders started to arrive. It became a blur, the man was taken from her only to be pronounced dead and covered with a cloth. Someone was crying, a woman. Cora felt like she was in the middle of a storm at sea until someone touched her shoulder. Turning she saw a lankey guy who was splattered in blood. His clothes were ripped but he didn’t seem to be bleeding anymore.

“Are you okay?” He asked and she nodded

“Where’s my brother?” She asked, her voice coming out hoarse and she realized that she had swallowed her gum at some point.

“He’s taking a statement from one of my friends. Come on, let’s go sit down on the curb, you look like you’re about to faint.” The guy said taking her by the elbow and leading her to a curb. He helped her sit before plopping down beside her. A cat wandered up to him, a leash attached to the harness around its midsection

“There you are Hermes. You did so good today.” The guy said pulling the cat into his lap and petting it. Cora watched disbelieving until Derek approached them

“Don’t leave town.” Derek growled and it took her a moment to realize that he was talking to the guy beside her. The guy shot Derek a grin

“Wouldn’t dream of it Sourwolf.” He said. Derek crouched down in front of Cora, his face softening

“You okay?” he asked her and she nodded numbly. The dead man’s blood was still on her fingers, under her nails. Was she okay? She wasn’t sure yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. So this chapter is going to give you some information that may or may not be correct. It's Isaac's theory and what Derek does based on that theory. Please remember that as you read further on in this story.

Stiles looked around the apartment that he would be sharing with Lydia and Jackson. They both had been horrified with the trailer that Stiles had previously called home and promptly informed him that he would no longer be staying there. It had taken Lydia all of two hours to find the three-bedroom apartment and Jackson had coughed up the cash for the deposit and plenty furniture so they now had a nice little safe house here in Beacon Hills. Behind him Jackson was talking to someone on the phone. Probably Aiden or Ethan who would no doubt send the message along down their line of friends. Everyone would converge on Beacon Hills. Ennis had no doubt alerted Deucalion and the alpha pack’s followers of his location. They too would be rushing to invade Beacon Hills and soon the war would start. A hand dropped onto Stiles’ shoulder

“How are you holding up?” Jackson asked and Stiles shrugged

“I was tired of running but still, didn’t want to start a war in the middle of civilization.” He said numbly. Jackson sighed

“We’ll be careful. Ethan and Aiden are on their way. They contacted Deaton and Braeden who are passing the message along to the next group. Everyone will be here by the end of the week.” Jackson said before heading into his bedroom. Stiles flopped down on the couch and flicked the television on. The station that came up was the local news who were reporting that an unknown alpha werewolf was still at large and to be careful. Stiles wanted to laugh at the sad fact that there would soon be more than one Alpha werewolf at large in Beacon Hills.

 

Erica frowned up at the apartment building that the hobo and his friends had moved into. It had taken them a good day to move from the rundown trailer park to an upscale apartment complex. It made her wonder who the hobo was and why he hadn’t moved into such a place in the first place.

“Come on, Captain wants us to question them and get back to the station quickly.” Isaac said moving away from their patrol car and towards the building. The lobby for the place was posh and when Erica stepped up to the lady behind the counter, she found a look of disapproval.

“Can I help you?” The woman asked with a sniff. Erica wanted to bash the woman’s face in, the distant written all over the woman’s face made her so angry.

“We’re looking for some people that recently moved in. Two men and a woman.” Erica said and the woman frowned

“I would need more information than that.” The woman said turning away from them. Erica grit her teeth

“Look, we know they moved in yesterday. I doubt you have that many people move in to these places that you wouldn’t know who I’m talking about.” She snapped. The woman raised an eyebrow

“Do I need to call the police?” She asked. At this point Isaac stepped forward

“Ma’am, we are the police but if you have the need to call the human authorities then let me contact the sheriff. I’m sure he would find it wonderful that you are impeding our investigation on a highly dangerous Alpha werewolf who seems interested in the people who moved into your apartments yesterday.” Isaac said. The woman narrowed her eyes before speaking

“Third floor. Apartment 3c.” The woman said slowly and Isaac nodded. He grabbed Erica by her elbow and dragged her away towards the stairs.

“Why can’t we take the elevator?” Erica grumbled as they began to climb and Isaac rolled his eyes

“So you can calm down.” He muttered knowing she could still hear him. She let out a snort but didn’t say anything as they reached the third level. Erica paused outside the apartment that the three unknown supernaturals were staying at

“Stiles, calm down. We’re going to be fine. We can’t tell them.” The woman from the SBI station sounded frazzled

“Lydia, I know you mean well but shut up. If Ennis contacts Deucalion then he’s going to contact the packs who work for him and then this place will turn into a slaughter. We don’t have time to keep secrets. The SBI are going to be hard enough to lie to.” The hobo’s voice was stern. A third voice chimed in

“We’ll be careful. Me and Lyds are shit at hiding our heartbeats so I think it would be wise for us to answer as few questions as possible.” The third person said. Erica knocked on the door and a few moments later it was answered by the hobo.

“May we come in? We have a few more questions that need to be answered.” Erica said and the hobo stepped aside. They followed the hobo into the apartment. It was nicely furnished, the living room done in tasteful décor of dark blue couches with a dark wooden coffee table. There was a rectangular crème rug on the floor under the furniture. A television stand stood in the left corner, a large flat screen tv sitting on it with soccer playing on the screen and the sound muted. The longer couch was facing away from them but a smaller loveseat was pushed up against the large windows that were off to the right of the room. Its occupant was the second male speaker who was sprawled out across the loveseat like he didn’t have a care in the world. Erica knew that wasn’t true from the scent of anxiety and tension that filled the room.

 

Jackson watched as two SBI enforcers entered their territory from where he sat on the loveseat. His spine was stiff and he knew they could sense the tension pouring off him. Stiles followed them into the living room and gestured for them to sit on the couch.

“My name is Enforcer Reyes and this is Enforcer Lahey. We have a few follow up questions for the three of you about the incident a few days ago.” The woman said. She was sitting closer to him than the male though she seemed to mostly keep her eyes on Stiles. She was short but well-endowed with a curvaceous body that still spoke of muscles coiled under the skin. Enforcer Lahey was different, he was thin, tall. Jackson would even say gangly like a puppy who would never grow into his limbs. His eyes were on Jackson, studying him as much as Jackson was studying them.

“We’d be happy to answer any questions you have.” Lydia said sweetly as she entered the room. She was carrying three mugs and set two down on the coffee table. Jackson reached forwards and grabbed his, taking a sip of the medicinal tea that was inside. Stiles took his as well, coming to perch on the arm of the loveseat beside Jackson and run his fingers through Jackson’s hair soothingly. Jackson knew Stiles probably had chai instead of the medicinal tea. Stiles had never had the same problems with keeping his powers in check that Jackson had, the tea would keep him human and not coughing up jewels while the Enforcers were there.

“Why were you at the Halfmoon Diner at eleven forty-seven on Monday of this week?” Enforcer Reyes asked pulling out a small notebook and pen. Jackson glanced at where Lydia was standing by the television

“I had contacted them. Lydia and Jackson are old friends of mine. As you know, I was detained and so I called Lydia to get me out. We were going for lunch before we split ways again.” Stiles said spinning the truth in a way that he wasn’t lying but he was leaving quite a bit out. Jackson took another sip of his tea so that he could hide the little smirk that had slipped onto his lips.

“I see. Can you tell us in your words what occurred?” The woman asked without looking up from what she was writing. Jackson rolled his eyes

“I had already arrived and was waiting for them. Lydia had contacted me when they were picking up Stile’s cat and so I had a booth and had already ordered our drinks.” Jackson said, speaking up for the first time

“Lyds and I had just gotten out of my car when the Alpha attacked. He pushed Lydia to the ground and then took a swipe at me. I ran towards the road and he threw a car. At that point I erected a barrier and he continued to throw cars at me. I think a man tried to stop him and he attacked the man.” Stiles said stepping in

“And you didn’t try to stop him?” This time Enforcer Lahey spoke, gesturing to Jackson who snorted

“I’m not an idiot nor am I an enforcer. I doubt anything I could have done would have helped.” Jackson said and then internally winced when his heartbeat shifted. Stiles picked up playing with his hair again

“It’s alright Jacks. I wouldn’t have wanted you to pull attention towards yourself. I know you could have helped me but I do believe that I had it under control.” Stiles said comfortingly. Jackson drained his tea before setting it on the floor and leaning back into Stiles’ touch and closing his eyes. Someone cleared their throat.

“Alright. At what point did Captain Hale arrive on the scene?” The female enforcer asked. Jackson opened his eyes a slit so that he could watch them, still not completely trusting these werewolves in their territory.

“It was maybe two minutes after he started chucking cars. He had moved into the road because he ran out of cars in the parking lot. Sourwolf ran up with his gun and shouted something. The rogue alpha turned away from me and roared. Sourwolf shot him and then the rogue alpha ran off.” Stiles said without stopping his ministrations. Jackson knew that if he was a cat or even a werewolf, he would have been purring at the touch. The SBI enforcers jotted something down

“Alright. Now all three of your species have been noted to be classified. We are going to be making a petition for those to be unclassified for the duration of the investigation. While our investigation is ongoing please do not leave town.” Enforcer Reyes said putting her notebook and pen away. They both stood to leave when Lydia spoke

“Are we under investigation?” She asked, her voice the perfect mixture of distance and haughtiness. The male SBI enforcer shifted uncomfortably and glanced at Jackson

“At the moment no but we feel as if you know more than you’re saying. That being said, you could come under investigation for obstruction of justice.” The female enforcer said before they left. Jackson let out a low growl once they were out of the apartment, his scales slipping out as he shifted into a half transformation.

“That could have gone better.” Lydia said briskly as she scooped up Jackson’s mug and headed back towards the kitchen. Stiles slid down into Jackson’s lap, forcing Jackson to shift over and share the loveseat.

“It could have gone a lot worse.” Stiles said softly, to softly for Lydia to hear from where she was banging around in the kitchen but Jackson made a soft crooning sound. He wrapped himself around his master and buried his nose into Stiles’ hair to breath the comforting smell in. His master was worried about him, Jackson could feel it through the bond. His master was worried that they would separate them. His master was worried that they would kill Jackson when they learned he was a Kanima. Jackson wasn’t worried about being separated from his master or even of being killed. He knew that their patron would not allow him to enter her folds unless she deemed their tasks complete. Jackson would be reunited with his master one way or another.

 

Isaac pulled up the file they had for one Jackson Whittemore when he got back to the station. There wasn’t much in the file, he was twenty-five, had a small law firm with Lydia Martin that on the surface seemed legit. Derek had made a note that he had done more digging and the law firm was a front for something else. Somehow he maintained a lavish lifestyle, had a house in both LA and San Francisco as well as one in London and a penthouse in New York. He was generous with his money, running a charity for those who were turned into a supernatural creature against their will, giving plenty of money to other organizations including one for foster kids who want to go to college. Isaac knew that Whittemore was more than likely getting his money from something dirty but no one had been able to figure out where. There was nothing connecting him to any of the crime families in any of the cities where he had residences. His record was nearly squeaky clean, the worst thing he had was several paid speeding tickets. He sold loose gems to dealers here and there but there wasn’t any trace of where these gems came from or how they came to be in Whittemore’s possession. Whittemore never sold to the same dealer twice in a row, never sold too many to a dealer before stopping altogether. The dealers all told the same story to the SBI enforcers, that the gems had been in Whittemore’s family for generations but that he needed some quick cash. None of them knew anymore but they all said that the gems that Whittemore brought in were flawless. Isaac knew that Whittemore probably sold his gems to more than just the dealer and jewelry stores that they had talked to.

“Where are you getting your money?” Isaac wondered. His mind drifted back to the way the hobo had comforted Whittemore while they were talking and how both Whittemore and Martin seemed to defer to the hobo. Standing so quickly he toppled his chair, Isaac rushed into Derek’s office

“We’ve been looking at this all wrong. Whittemore isn’t the leader. The hobo is.” Isaac proclaimed. Derek had a white board in his office with pictures of the three of them and a sketch of the rogue alpha. Isaac hurried over to it and started to rearrange things. He put the picture of the Hobo on the top, followed by Martin and Whittemore. He drew lines from the hobo to each of them

“The hobo’s the mastermind. It’s why we’ve not been able to find much on him, the name he gave us is fake. He’s the one calling the shots, Martin is the enforcer of their little pack. She keeps everyone in line and makes sure that there’s not too much attention drawn to the hobo.” Isaac said writing enforcer underneath the photo of Lydia Martin.

“And where does Whittemore come in?” Derek asked. Isaac grinned

“He’s the money maker. He gets money for the hobo and his organization through the gems he sells. Every person he sold to said they were flawless gems and that they gave Whittemore top dollar for each gem. We’re talking rubies, sapphires, emeralds, diamonds. Flawless gems that I think he’s actually transmuting from other things. Things that we wouldn’t think twice about him acquiring. He only sells to dealers who are human meaning they wouldn’t be able to test to see if the stones were faked or not, doesn’t sell enough to one dealer to raise any red flags.” Isaac said and he could tell his alpha was seriously considering what Isaac was saying.

“Why would the hobo be riding a bus to our little town? He no doubt has better ways of getting around.” Derek asked and Isaac nodded and tapped the sketch of the rogue alpha

“This guy. He’s not at the top of his own food chain despite being an alpha. He’s a scout for someone higher up. Our hobo was originally passing through, remember? We caught his interest though so he stuck around. I think he was riding buses because he didn’t want to catch the attention of whoever the rogue alpha works for. My guess is that they’re in the middle of some sort of turf war.” Isaac said and Derek frowned

“If you’re right then we’re going to see an influx of supernaturals pouring into our city. We can’t handle that with who we’ve got.” Derek said already reaching for his phone. Isaac hurried out of the office towards his own desk, shutting Derek’s door behind himself so that Derek’s conversation was private. No doubt the entire office had listened in on Isaac’s theory.

“Good job ‘saac. I think you just figured out a huge crime ring.” Erica said honestly and Isaac grinned

“Hopefully we can get some reinforcements before the fighting hits the streets.” Isaac said leaning against his desk and watching Derek pace in his office while he talked on the phone. His older sister was high up on the SBI food chain for the state so that was no doubt who he called about the theory. Twenty minutes later Derek strode out of his office and every eye turned towards him

“We have a mafia war headed our way folks. I just go of the phone with some people high up in the food chain and they informed me that the man who we thought was Mieczyslaw Genim Kowalczyk is actually Mieczyslaw Genim Kuznetsov who is the adopted son of Mikhail Kuznetsov of the Kuznetsov mafia family in Russia. While the son had up until this point had no connections to his adopted father’s mafia family the higher up have been tracking his movements for the past six months are agreeing that there is a war headed our way and are sending us extra enforcers to help us deal with this. That means we are on high alert right now.” Derek said and Isaac felt a weight settle in his gut. Beacon Hills had never had a problem this large scale before. If there was a war coming then Isaac knew he needed to get his head in the game but he couldn’t help but think about Whittemore’s grin that afternoon. The other man had hidden it behind a cup quickly but Isaac had seen the way it made his whole face light up. With a sense of dread Isaac realized that he felt attracted to the other man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this three thousand word chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as we move into our first major confrontation of the story. Don't forget to give me some love in the form of a kudo and a comment. If you want to know when this story is updated again please subscribe and if you want to be able to find this story quickly please bookmark.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if any of you noticed but I changed the story's summary. I've deviated from the original story idea and so the summary no longer fit. I'm going to go back and edit the first chapter a little bit as well so things fit better.

Ethan and Aiden arrived in the middle of that night. Stiles let them crash on the couch. When morning came Stiles woke to a commotion in the main room. Rushing out he found Jackson on the floor gagging on something that was lodged in his throat, small jewels surrounded him and Lydia was hovering over his shoulder.

“Clear the room.” Stiles ordered and Lydia sent him a worried look. When he didn’t budge, she followed Ethan and Aiden into her bedroom and shut the door. Stiles kneeled down in front of Jackson, cupping his face in a hand. Tears were pouring down Jackson’s face as he struggled to get any air. His face had gone deep red and when he gagged again more jewels poured from his open lips

“Shh, it’s okay, relax. Drop you jaw.” Stiles instructed gently. Jackson opened his mouth wide. Stiles poured magic into the muscles around the jaw so that Jackson could relax them further and carefully Stiles reached in to find the object that was obstructing Jackson’s airway. He pulled out a box, black liquored wood with heavy black gems and silver orbs embedded in the cover. Jackson drew a deep shuttery breath once it was out of him, coughing and spluttering as air finally was able to reach his lungs. With a soft noise of relief he doubled over to lay his head in Stiles’ lap. Stiles petted his head as he slowly regulated his breathing.

“You’re okay.” Stiles murmured. The box thrummed with faint energy, Oni, Stiles realized. The box was full of Oni gifted to them by their patron. Jackson sat back up and coughed

“I hate when she does that.” He murmured hoarsely but there was no heat to the words. Just a soft grumble.

“You can come out now.” Stiles called and Lydia’s door opened. Lydia was the first one out and she kneeled down beside the two of them

“Alright, let’s collect these gems before someone hurts themselves.” She said and Stiles rolled her eyes. He stood and allowed the two of them to collect the loose stones that had been scattered across the floor. Heading into the kitchen he started making tea for Jackson’s throat which would be sore. Lydia disappeared to hide the gems and Ethan and Aiden curled up with Jackson on the couch.

“Alright, who else entered town last night? When are people going to be arriving?” Stiles asked as he passed Jackson the tea. Ethan and Aiden shared a glance and then Ethan spoke

“The Argents have a home on the other side of town that they are setting up in. They agreed to house most of our forces though it would be smarter to scatter our forces across the area. Danny arrived at nine this morning and is renting a house on the east side. Braeden will be here this afternoon, Deaton isn’t coming until tomorrow. Mason arrived with Danny. The Chimera pack said that they hit a snag and won’t be able to get here until Saturday. Quinn and her coven will be arriving then as well.” Ethan said. Stiles nodded. And created a map of the town. Laying it out on the coffee table he started to lay out instructions

“The Argents will house Quinn and her coven. The Chimera pack should stay in the trailer that I still own here.” He said pointing to the trailer park in the southern part of the town, “Deaton will stay with Danny, make sure that he gets a barrier around where ever they are staying. Mason and Braeden should get something here in the western part of town. Ethan, Aiden, I want you to get something closer to the preserve in case they try to make a camp out in the woods. Tell everyone that they need to keep a low profile. I don’t want anyone being arrested for anything. My contact in the SBI office say it’s like they kicked an anthill. Another squad of enforcers are headed here from San Francisco and they think this is some sort of turf war.” Stiles said. Jackson snorted at the thought of it being a turf war and Stiles had to agree, it was only a turf war if he was considered turf. The Alpha pack had demanded that he work for them, he had resisted. Fought back and done quite well to keep the Alpha pack from hurting his team. That was until they had started to drag smaller packs into the fighting and Stiles had scattered his forces to protect them.

“How close are they to the truth?” Lydia asked solemnly

“Close enough to have figured out that I’m at the top. Missing enough to have the wrong conclusions as to why the fighting is going to happen. Far enough from the mark to be dangerous.” Stiles said cryptically. She nodded.

“Alright. I’ve got a few clients to phone and consultations to cancel. This trip messed with my real job enough, I’m going to head down to that spa I saw and get a massage.” She said and Stiles nodded.

“Okay. Jackson, we’re going to need food and I need to talk to my contact again.” Stiles said and Jackson nodded.

“I’ll go with you.” Jackson said draining his tea and setting the mug on the coffee table beside the map. Stiles made the map disappear and headed into his bedroom to change out of his sleep clothes. Once they were outside Stiles led Jackson to the jeep. Something wasn’t right here, he realized. The sounds around them were muffled, muted. Like someone had slowed the world around them down. Jackson spun around with a snarl but it died on his lips when Stiles put a hand on his shoulder.

“Hello Mother.” He said softly and a shadowy figure appeared

“My dear son.” The figure said as it came into focus. Claudia Kuznetsov was as beautiful as the last time Stiles had seen her. She was dressed in a long black dress, black gloves, and had a sheer black veil covering her pale face. Jackson stiffened beside Stiles and Stiles gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. Stiles was used to being in the presences of gods, he had grown up with his mother and a cycling number of otherworldly aunts and uncles visiting. Jackson had been completely human before he had been bitten by a feral alpha wolf. Stiles still wasn’t sure if the bite had gone sour on its own or if his mother had influenced it but when Stiles had found Jackson, he had already been a Kanima and Stiles had taken him under his wing

“What do you want?” Stiles asked and the woman smiled underneath her veil

“I came to warn you. You are not prepared for what is coming.” She said in an echo-y voice. Stiles frowned. His mother didn’t come to the mortal world just to warn Stiles about little things like the Alpha pack. She would have other things that were more pressing than worrying about wolves that she knew he could take care of.

“What are you talking about. I’ve faced the Alpha pack before, they aren’t as tough as they pretend to be.” Stiles said and the woman chuckled, her form shimmering like light reflecting on water in her amusement. It was a mirage he realized, his mother wasn’t actually there but had instead sent an image to talk to him. He was fine with that, still annoyed with her for interfering in Lydia’s life like she had.

“I do not speak of Deucalion and his ilk. They are not the worst that you will have to face. I speak of the Dread Doctors. The creators of the Chimera pack that you are so fond of. I tried to shield you from their eyes but it seems they have been made aware of your existence. They will come for you and your power.” She said and Stiles’ frown deepened. He was well versed in the many different creatures that made up the supernatural world but he hadn’t come across any reference to something called a Dread Doctor.

“I’ve never heard of the Dread Doctors. Who are they?” He asked and the woman’s form shimmered again, this time from worry.

“Immortal scientists who seek to unlock the secrets of the universe. I had hoped that you would never hear their name. I must go my love. Give my love to your father, he is here in town after all.” The woman said before fading. The world around them seemed to speed up to the proper time and Stiles clenched his fists.

“Mikhail Kuznetsov is in town?” Jackson said confused and Stiles shook his head

“No. She means my real father. Her one true love. Mikhail was just a passing fancy of hers. She never truly loved him.” Stiles said and Jackson nodded slowly

“Okay.” Jackson said drawing the word out. Stiles snorted and motioned for him to get into the jeep

“Come on, we’ve got groceries to get.” Stiles said.

 

Cora watched her brother pace around his apartment. She was sitting on his leather couch as he paced around the sleeping area. She disliked his apartment, the place didn’t feel like home to her but he seemed comfortable in the industrial inspired furniture that was places spartanly around the cavernous loft. The place felt cold and almost like a tomb but Derek didn’t budge when she begged him to let her redecorate.  He was talking to their mother on the phone, Talia wanted to return to help with the PR that would be circling Beacon Hills once word got out that there was a war brewing. Derek was trying to convince her to stay in New York and that it would be safer. Cora could understand both sides of the argument. Their mother knew that tensions between the humans and the supernatural creatures was high in Beacon Hills, partly because it was a small town and partly because the supernatural creatures outnumbered the humans three to one. Derek though was thinking about what would happen to the family if their head alpha was killed. He was going to be having a hard enough time keeping the citizens of the town safe without worrying about his own mother. The problem was they were far too much alike, both stubborn and unwilling to bend. Cora also knew Derek was going to lose the fight though. He had to bend to her since he couldn’t tell her that she couldn’t come only that he didn’t want her to come. Their mother was strong willed, she would be on the next flight home. Laura had arrived with Derek’s reinforcement, two squads of enforcers instead of one. Cora knew Derek was overwhelmed.

“…alright. Fine. Just be careful.” Derek said before hanging up.

“She’s on her way, isn’t she?” Cora asked and Derek nodded

“Already had a flight and everything. Dad’s coming too as well as uncle Peter.” He said and Cora snorted

“Well at least Uncle Peter will be able to protect her.” She said and Derek chuckled

“The Argents have returned. I got word that there’s activity at their house again.” Derek said with a groan. Cora worried her lip. The Argents were hunters but they followed a code. They could be here because of the fighting as a third party or they could be on one of the sides.

“How many?” She asked. Derek shot her an amused look

“Technically I’m not supposed to tell you any of this.” He said and she shrugged

“You know I’ll just snoop so you might as well tell me.” She admitted and he sighed.

“Chris is back with his daughter. No sign of his father or sister but there are several other hunters with them that aren’t part off the family. I think they probably are vasal families.” He said and she nodded.

“This sucks.” She muttered and he nodded

“Go home Cora. Don’t you have a gallery to run?” He said and she nodded

“Yeah. I love you.” She said giving him a quick hug. He kissed her forehead and she dashed out the door. Pulling her phone out of her purse when she reached her car she text the only number she had for the group

**To SK: There is an extra squad of enforcers here. Brother knows about hunters. Be careful**

**From SK: I will**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I was writing while reading and replying to all my lovely comments. I'm really glad that you guys like this story so much. I'm also getting sick so I don't feel like doing my homework and thus have plenty of time to write and crochet.

Stiles pulled into the parking spot he had been given at the apartment with Jackson humming along to the radio and a trunk full of groceries. Jackson had been watching the car that had been tailing them, a black Camaro but Stiles hadn’t seemed worried when he had brought it up to him.

“Start unloading the groceries. Perishables first.” Stiles said to Jackson who muttered the last bit with him. Stiles grinned and gave him a playful slap

“No one likes a smartass.” He said and Jackson sent him a smirk

“You always say it’s better than a dumbass.” He quipped back and Stiles laughed.

“I taught you well. Get to work. I’ll deal with the dogs.” Stiles said as they climbed out of the car. The Camaro had pulled into the parking lot behind them and parked near the road. A stern looking man had climbed out of the driver’s seat with a familiar man climbing out of the passengers. Jackson rolled his eyes and started to pull bags out of the open Jeep back heading towards the building. He dropped the groceries off finding Ethan watching out the window but Aiden and Lydia nowhere to be seen.

“Stay here.” Jackson said when Ethan made an aborted motion to head towards the door. Ethan frowned but returned to the window without saying anything. When Jackson finished bringing the groceries in Stiles was still talking to the two werewolves.

“Put these away Ethan, I’m going to go back Stiles up.” Jackson said. Ethan’s brow furrowed

“You sure you don’t want me to help?” He asked and Jackson shook his head

“The less people they know about the better. Text Aiden and Lydia and tell them to stay away until this is over. Crack a window if you want to listen in. Just be careful.” Jackson said and Ethan nodded. Jackson took off towards the stairs, taking them four at a time until he reached the ground floor. He slowed when he reached the lobby and headed into the parking lot. Stiles had an annoyed look on his face and Jackson felt his hackles raise when two SBI cruisers pulled into the parking lot.

“Everything okay?” Jackson asked and Stiles turned to him

“These fine enforcers are just inquiring about our lives.” Stiles said. The stern looking man stepped away to talk with a woman that had just arrived. The woman handed the man a slip of paper and he returned to them

“We have a warrant to search your apartment.” He said handing Stiles the paper. Stiles opened it and Jackson scanned it over his shoulder.

“Well Jacks, is it legit?” Stiles asked amused, Jackson rolled his eyes.

“Your search warrant is legal. Just don’t break our shit.” He said loudly. He caught a flicker of the window being closed and knew Ethan had heard him and would be vacating the apartment. Glancing at Enforcer Lahey he knew the werewolf had caught the movement as well. Their eyes met and Jackson shot the wolf a cheeky grin and a wink causing him to blush and look away. Stiles led them up to the apartment and opened the door

“Like Jacks said, try to keep our stuff intact.” Stiles said stepping aside and allowing the SBI Enforcers to enter. Jackson and Stiles remained in the hallway watching them as they ransacked the place. Jackson hoped that Ethan had grabbed the Ziploc bag of loose gems that he had thrown up that morning before he left. Explaining those would be a hard thing to do since Stiles had told him that the SBI thought he was transmuting. Shit like that was heavily regulated and Jackson didn’t want to think about life on the run. A familiar tickling sensation crept up the back of Jackson’s throat. He tried to push it down but it kept climbing until he couldn’t hold it anymore.

“Bowl.” He gasped and Stiles’ eyes went wide. This could not be happening. Couldn’t their patron have some decency to let him do this shit when fucking SBI enforcers weren’t ransacking their apartment?

“Shit. Now?” Stiles said panicked as he magicked up a bowl from the kitchen. Jackson gagged before upchucking a handful of small rubies into the bowl catching the stern SBI enforcer’s attention. The man and Enforcer Lahey rushed over in time to see him puke out another handful of stones, these ones emeralds.

“Holy fucking shit.” Enforcer Lahey swore, eyes wide. Jackson felt shame burn through him as Stiles helped him sit. He hated the way that their patron goddess gave them stuff but he also knew that it was better than some ways gods gave things to mortals. He had heard stories of gods burying their gifts under the chosen vessel’s skin and forcing the vessel to cut themselves open to retrieve them. At least his patron goddess made it so that her gifts never actually harmed him even though he knew throwing up rocks should have been hell on his throat even with his advanced healing.

“Hey, you’re okay. It’s okay. Our patron has a shitty sense of humor.” Stiles said comfortingly crouching beside him and rubbing his back

“And I thought throwing up a breakfast burrito was bad.” The female enforcer said as she came to stand between the other two. Jackson felt something come up again, this one much bigger and he gagged, his airway constricting for the second time that day as he began to choke. He grabbed Stiles’ knee, his breath coming in a tight whistle.

“Not again. Alright, relax Jacks. It’s okay.” Stiles said taking the bowl from his hands and setting it aside. He kneeled before him, forcing Jackson to splay his legs as he settled between them, hands cupping his face and gently forcing Jackson to look at him. Tears welled up in Jackson’s eyes and he fought to get air into his lungs. The burning was intense, his body fighting the goddess’ gift as it tried to keep him alive. Jackson fought the instinct to shut his mouth and swallow, knowing that it wouldn’t do anything to ease the pressure and would only make things worse in the long run. Stiles, he needed to focus on Stiles. Dropping his jaw as much as he could he tried to relax but found it hard knowing people were watching this interaction

“Shh. Relax. I can only do so much Jacks.” Stiles said as tingles slipped along Jackson’s jaw letting him open it wider. He felt Stiles carefully reach into his mouth with one hand leaving the other to keep pouring magic into his jaw and throat. Stiles shut down his gag reflex with magic and grasp whatever their patron had sent. Whatever it was scraped Jackson’s throat as Stiles tried to maneuver it out of his mouth and Jackson flinched which only made it scrape him up more

“Shh, it’s larger than the last one. Longer, I’m going to be as careful as I can but this is going to take a bit more time than our last present.” Stiles said Jackson felt the world begin to spin from the lack of oxygen. Stiles was doing something in his throat but with the world fading to black Jackson couldn’t figure out what. Suddenly Stiles was pulling something out of his mouth and air was able to get into his lungs again. Reflexively, Jackson took a large gulp of air, head falling forwards as his chest heaved. He let his eyes slide shut and felt Stiles steer him down to the floor of the hallway. There were voices around him but he couldn’t focus on them as he slipped into sleep.  

 

Derek had seen a lot of things in both his time as an enforcer and as a captain but a guy who threw up precious stones was something new. The guy was unconscious on the floor, his head in the hobo’s lap and the bowl of stones sitting discarded. The hobo was more interested in the tube that he had pulled from the other guys throat, five inches long and three inches in diameter. Derek could hear a sloshing sound when the hobo turned it over in his hands.

“I think you need to explain what the hell just happened.” Laura demanded, hand on her hip and the hobo looked up at her

“Jackson…is a way our patron sends us gifts. Jewels as you have already deduced, as well as things we might find useful.” The hobo said. Derek raised his eyebrow

“Who is your patron?” He asked and Stiles met his eye briefly before returning his gaze to the man in his lap

“Death.” He said simply. Derek raised an eyebrow, Laura whistled

“Got any proof to back that claim up?” She asked. Derek rolled his eyes but let her take over. She was better at questioning people anyways. There was the ding of the elevator and then the Martin woman stepped out.

“And I’m terribly sorry but some things have come up.” She was saying to someone on the other end of the line. When she saw Whittemore laying in the lap of her boss she dropped the phone and rushed over. Kneeling down

“She sent us another gift.” The hobo said passing the cylinder over to the woman

“Is he okay?” She asked taking the cylinder and tucking it away into her purse.

“He’s tired.” Was all the other man said.

“Cute. Look, let’s make everything easier. Tell us who you are, who your patron is, and what exactly is going on here and maybe I’ll cut you a deal when this all blows over.” Laura said pulling everyone’s attention to her. The two on the floor shared a look, some sort of silent conversation going on between them, before Martin huffed and sat down.

“My name is Mieczyslaw Genim Kuznetsov but you already knew that. This is Lydia Martin and lying in my lap is Jackson Whittemore. But you knew who they were too. We do indeed work for Lady Death. As for what is going on here…a while back I was propositioned by a group of alpha werewolves known as the Alpha pack. They wanted to control me for my abilities and I denied them. I think the leader took a great personal offence to me blinding him when they decided that no was not an answer they would accept.” The hobo said lightly. His heart never stuttered but Derek didn’t trust his words. He was about to call the bluff when Laura nodded

“I’ve heard of the Alpha pack you speak of. They’ve been taking out smaller packs all throughout southern California, Arizona, and such. Bolstering their ranks.” She said and the hobo gave a self-depreciating smile

“I scattered my friends when I realized they were not going to stop coming after me. I had hoped that when we finally came to confrontation it was somewhere away from people.” He said and Laura hummed

“Why didn’t you go to the authorities. The SBI could have helped you.” She said and the hobo shook his head

“They would have killed anyone who tried to help me. Lyds got scars from when they went after her. Jackson’s scars are more mental because they tortured him for hours and he does heal from anything physical. Their leader is ruthless but also cunning. He knows what to say to hide what he’s done. How to lie to other wolves. My patron has gifted me with these people, I could not let him kill them in retaliation for something I’d done.” The hobo said meeting Laura’s gaze and holding it. Laura frowned. Derek could sense the gears in her head turning

“Your patron. She’s more than just a patron to you. She’s got something more invested in you, doesn’t she?” She said and the two conscious suspects froze. The hobo was the first to move again. Looking down at the man sleeping in his lap and slowly stroking through his hair

“Who is she to you? A lover?” Laura asked realizing she had hit gold. The hobo snorted

“She’s my mother.” He said softly, heartbeat steady as a drum. Derek reeled back at the information. If Death was the hobo’s mother that would make him a demigod. He would be insanely powerful and it was no wonder that a war was brewing over him. This wasn’t a turf war, this was retribution of this guy slighting the Alpha pack.

“Alright Mick…Myke…” Laura stuttered over the name and the hobo chuckled

“Please call me Stiles. No one outside of the mother country can say my actual name.” The hobo, Stiles, said. Laura nodded

“Where did Stiles come from out of your name?” She asked and Derek rolled his eyes at her natural curiosity.

“Technically it’s a piece of my birth father’s last name. She would never tell me the whole thing and so I demanded to be called Stiles out of spite.” He said with a shrug. The woman, Lydia stood

“Is this little interrogation over? Jackson could probably do better on his actual bed rather than the floor of the hallway.” She snapped. Derek glanced over his shoulder to where Boyd, Liam, and Jordan were standing in the living room talking.

“Yeah, we’re done. Want me to lift him?” Derek said stepping forward. Stiles blinked before nodding and Derek carefully lifted the unconscious man. Stiles led him to a bedroom that smelt faintly of the man in his arms and Derek laid him on the bed.

“How old are you?” Derek asked as he did so. The question seemed to take Stiles by surprise but he regained his composure after a few seconds.

“That’s none of your business.” Stiles said. A familiar cat darted into the room and rubbed against Derek’s legs.

“Hermes remembers you it seems. Likes you despite you being a werewolf.” Stiles said and Derek nodded

“Most animals like me. Cats hate my sister Cora though.” He said. They left the bedroom and found Lydia bagging the loose gemstones into a Ziploc bag

“I’ll see you around Sourwolf.” Stiles said as he walked Derek to the door. Derek frowned but followed his sister down the hall. Laura seemed to be in a better mood. She was no doubt going to redraw the board to include the new information they had.

“Did it seem odd to you that he knew we already knew his real name?” Isaac asked as they were getting into Derek’s Camaro. Derek paused in fastening his seatbelt as it took him a few minutes to realize the gravity of what Isaac had just said. Shit. He had missed that detail.

“We have a mole.” Derek said, his eyes traveling up to the window of the demigod’s apartment where the was an unknown man watching them. The person moved out of sight and Derek fasten the seatbelt with a click.

“Be careful what you say at the office. If you have anything that is sensitive make sure you tell me or Laura when we’re alone.” Derek ordered starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

“What about Erica? Should I tell her that we have a mole?” Isaac asked and Derek gripped the wheel tightly.

“No. We don’t know who we can trust. I’ll tell Laura tonight when we go home but for now, we keep this between us.” Derek said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like being mean to Jackson. He gets to throw up shit for Stiles. I think me being mean to a character marks them as one of my favorites though so there is that. 
> 
> If you want me to do another update really soon, comment. If you want me to get warm tingly feelings, kudo. If you want your email inbox spammed with new chapter notifications, subscribe. If you want to be able to easily find this story in the massive amount of Sterek fanfictions that clog up the Teen Wolf tags, bookmark. If you love me, do all of the above. ^.^


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I wrote this chapter last night but it was past the hour that I cut off publishing. Basically, if I write something after eleven thirty I don't publish it until I've reread and edited it after I get some sleep. Cause guys, exhausted posting leads to mistakes, inconsistencies, and shitty work. This chapter has been reread, minorly edited and is approved by a somewhat less tired me. I will be writing and posting more today as I now have a fever and can no longer go to class or work leaving my schedule wide open.

Isaac knew it wasn’t a good idea. He knew he could get in so much trouble for doing this. But he couldn’t stop himself from knocking on the door. He shifted from foot to foot nervously as he heard someone shuffling inside before the door was opened and an obviously sleep ruffled Jackson Whittemore squinted at him

“What can I do for you Enforcer Lahey?” The man asked stepping aside so that Isaac could enter. Nervous, Isaac stood by the kitchen counter as the other man moved around making tea.

“It’s Isaac. I’m off the clock.” Isaac said automatically and then blushed when he got an eyebrow raised

“I wanted to make sure you were okay. Earlier, seeing you choking it worried me. I couldn’t get it out of my head and…” Isaac blurted out before trailing of embarrassed. Whittemore’s cheeks went pink and a small smile slipped onto his lips.

“I’m fine. All healed. Thank you for your concern.” He said softly. Isaac took a step closer and put a hand on Jackson’s arm

“I’m sorry. I…” Isaac trailed off, unsure of how to say that he was attracted to the other man without sounding like he was trying to spy on them. Dropping his hand and taking another step back Isaac turned away

“I should get going.” He muttered but was stopped by Whittemore grabbing his arm

“Stay. With the Alpha pack in town I don’t like being alone.” The other man said. Isaac nodded. Stiles had said that the Alpha pack had tortured Whittemore, Jackson. Isaac couldn’t imagine what that would have entailed but Stiles had said that it had left mental scars. Isaac let Jackson lead him over to the couch, setting his cup of tea on the coffee table. The tea had a bitter scent to it and Isaac realized that it was the same tea that Jackson had been drinking the first time they had been here. Jackson looked tantalizing in the low light from the sun setting outside. Neither of them had bothered to turn any lights on and Isaac longed to run his fingers through Jackson’s sleep mused hair.

“Fuck it.” Isaac murmured to himself and when Jackson turned to question him, he pounced, pressing his lips to Jackson’s. The other man was startled for a moment before sinking into the kiss and letting Isaac dominate. Using his increased strength, Isaac pulled Jackson into his lap, grinding up into the other man earning a low moan. He ran his fingers across the expanse of the other man’s back, pulling on the hairs at the base of his skull earing pleased whimpers and scratching down Jackson’s neck with blunted nails. Jackson had one hand on his shoulder the other cupping the back of his neck. There was a prick of something sharp cutting the back of Isaac’s neck and then suddenly he couldn’t move. Jackson must have realized it immediately as he scrambled back allowing Isaac to see that he had partially transformed. Yellow eyes, scales forming around his face, and paralyzing agent in the nails. Isaac knew exactly what Jackson was.

Kanima.

“Fuck. Shit. Fucking shit.” Jackson swore clearly freaking out. He scrambled off the floor and out of sight before returning with a phone in his hand.

“Pick up, pick up.” Jackson murmured, sounding close to tears. Isaac managed to shut his eyes, blocking out whatever Jackson was saying on the phone. He only became aware of his surroundings again when someone touched his face. Opening his eyes, he found Stiles frowning down at him

“It’s going to be alright. This is going to tingle but it’ll burn the venom out of you.” Stiles said and the place where Stiles was touching him did indeed begin to tingle. Isaac found movement slowly returning to him, and he stretched

“How are you feeling Mr. Lahey?” Stiles asked. Isaac frowned

“A little lightheaded but fine. Is Jackson okay?” Isaac asked and Stiles nodded

“I sedated him, he was working himself into a panic. Lyds, could you get us a glass of orange juice?” Stiles said. Isaac slumped back into the couch as he heard heals clicking into the kitchen and someone rummage around in the fridge. Lydia Martin returned with a large glass of the orange liquid and Isaac drank it down quickly.

“Want to tell us why our best friend called us all upset because he paralyzed you?” She asked coolly and Isaac wanted to cringe under her disapproving gaze.

“Lydia.” Stiles said sharply and she shot him a glare before disappearing down the hall and shutting a door behind her.

“Forgive her. She didn’t quite believe Jackson when he said you were concerned about him.” Stiles said lightly. Isaac realized then that he was alone in the room with the demigod.

“I was. I…” Isaac trailed off knowing that there was no easy way to tell Stiles that he wanted to fuck Jackson.

“I can smell the arousal lingering in the air. Both yours and his. Let me tell you a few things about Jacks. As you may have already figured out, he’s a Kanima. I’m his master. Jacks hasn’t had a sexual partner since he became a Kanima. In fact, he’s never had a male sexual partner because until I found him, he was so terrified by what his homophobic parents would say he only allowed himself to have female partners. I don’t think your bad for him. In fact, I think you would be very good for him which is why I’m going to tell you that the sedative I gave him will wear off in about fifteen minutes. Go cuddle with him, stroke his hair, tell him that it’s okay. Be there for him. Not many people stick around after they find out what he is.” Stiles said. Isaac nodded. Standing. He paused, realizing that he didn’t know where Jackson’s room was and Stiles pointed towards the door that was opposite of the hall that Lydia had disappeared down

“Right over there.” Stiles said before heading in the opposite direction. Isaac carefully slipped into the dark room and flipped the light on the night stand on. Laying in the bed facing away from the door was Jackson and Isaac slipped his shoes off before climbing into the bed. Jackson turned to face him in his sleep, wrapping his arms around Isaac’s hips and burying his nose into the hipbone.

“It’s alright, I’m not going anywhere.” Isaac murmured, stroking through Jackson’s hair. He wondered if that was true. If it came down to choosing between Jackson and on of his pack, he wondered if he would make the right choice.

 

Isaac stumbled into the office and slumped into his chair. He had stayed with Jackson all night cuddling in the Kanima’s bed. Jackson had been startled to see him there when he had first woken but after ten minutes of reassuring Isaac had been able to calm Jackson down and they had ended up watching Peaky Blinders on Netflix all night. Jackson had fallen asleep somewhere between midnight and one but Isaac hadn’t been able to sleep until after three. He had been forced to get up at five in order to get over to his own apartment and attempt to wash the scent of the Kanima off him knowing that if anyone in the office caught a whiff of it, he would be in such deep shit. Derek already didn’t trust most of the enforcers on the force once Isaac had pointed out there was a mole. Isaac knew he would lose his Captain’s trust if Derek thought he was a mole too.

“Rough night?” Erica asked teasingly and Isaac shrugged

“Stayed up late watching Netflix.” Isaac said and Erica rolled her eyes

“You need to get laid my friend. You are so boring.” She moaned. Isaac raised an eyebrow

“And what have you been getting up to that makes your life more interesting?” He asked and she leaned in conspiringly

“Well, I hacked the ID database and got a positive species identity on one of our mystery trio that’s now a duo.” She said far too proud of herself. Isaac felt his stomach drop but played along

“Which one?” He asked and she passed him a folder

“Lydia Martin. Banshee. Here’s the kicker, there wasn’t any supernatural blood in her family. Her mom had everyone tested when Lydia came into the inheritance.” She said smugly. Isaac scanned the file, relieved that it wasn’t on Jackson.

“How did she become a banshee then? I thought it was a hereditary gift?” He asked and Erica shrugged

“That’s the mystery, isn’t it?” She said plucking the file out of his hands. He shot her a glare but there wasn’t any real heat behind it. Isaac watched as she flounced over to where Boyd was sitting and draped herself over her husband’s back. He didn’t think she was the mole. Not Boyd either. Looking around he caught Liam’s gaze before the younger werewolf quickly looked away. Huh. There had been something there, Isaac would have to talk to Derek about Liam.  

 

**From Liam: Been exposed. Derek suspended me.**

**To Liam: Come to the apartment. We’ll handle it.**

Stiles leaned back into the loveseat and pondered the fact that one of his moles had been uncovered. He probably shouldn’t have told Liam to keep an eye on Isaac Lahey, Liam had always lacked subtlety. It was a wonder he hadn’t been exposed before this. Flicking to another chat he typed out a quick message

**To Mason: Get over to my apartment. Bf got suspended.**

Stiles knew it would be entirely his fault if Liam lost his job. Liam had been so proud that he had made the force, it had been a dream of his and now he might lose that because he had wanted to help his boyfriend who happened to work for Stiles. The guilt ate at Stiles. His phone pinged and Stiles felt his heart sink at the message

**From Lydia: Kali spotted outside the SBI office.**

Quickly he switched back to Liam’s chat

**To Liam: Get back to the office. Alpha pack spotted there. Raise the alarm**

Stiles dropped his phone onto the couch and shouted for Jackson to get his ass moving. Jackson didn’t question the order, simply raced after Stiles as they left the apartment building. They roared out of the parking lot in Jackson’s Porsche since it was faster than the jeep. Stiles burst into the SBI office in time to see Kali throw Isaac across the room with a roar

“Hey bitch” Stiles shouted pulling her attention away from the prone werewolf. Kali snarled and charged. Stiles didn’t waste any time, summoning his staff and cloak and shooting a black ball of fire at the insane alpha wolf. She dodged it and swiped at him with her toe claws. Jackson roared and charged her, shifting into his full Kanima form. Stiles let him engage with her for a few moments, using the distraction to circle round to her unprotected back and unleash a round of black lightning. She went down fast and Jackson took the opening to slice her head off with a roar. Stiles vanished his staff and cloak and stepped over the now dead evil werewolf to calm the Kanima down

“Easy now. All done, everyone’s safe. You did good, let it go.” Stiles said and slowly Jackson slipped back to his human form. Stiles helped him over to a wall and he slid down exhausted. Looking around the destroyed station Stiles began to help heal survivors and count the dead. He noted that Liam was alive and mostly unharmed, laying near the captain’s office with a nasty gash to the back of his head. Probably from where he hit it. The Sourwolf was bleeding sluggishly from gashes across his chest nearby. His wounds were already healing so Stiles didn’t waste any energy healing him. The female enforcer who had been a part of the search of the apartment had similar wounds. Her wounds were healing fairly well as well so Stiles moved on. He found Enforcer Reyes holding a dark-skinned man’s head in her lap. Tears streaming down her face as his breathing was heavy and wet. Definitely a punctured lung. Stiles ran his hands over the man’s chest, healing his internal wounds and resetting his ribs before healing them. He was rewarded with the man’s breathing evening out and sounding much better. Before he could move on Enforcer Reyes caught his wrist

“Thank you.” She said softly and he nodded. Looking around he saw that first responders had arrived and were starting to load people onto gurneys to be taken to hospitals. Isaac was sitting beside Jackson talking to him softly. They might have been holding hands, Stiles was too far away to really see.

“Stiles?” Sourwolf’s voice caught Stiles’ attention. He turned to see Derek sitting up looking confused

“The one and only.” Stiles said smugly. The Sourwolf snorted and Stiles knew he was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is a bit different from the other stories I write because it focuses on two pairings. There will be sex scenes between Isaac and Jackson as well as Stiles and Derek (eventually). I really liked the idea of Isaac accidentally getting paralyzed while making out with Jackson and that being the way he finds out what Jackson is. I also really liked the idea of Jackson being super insecure because let's face it, he really was in the show and just hid it behind being an asshole.


End file.
